


Simmosa Takes Broadway

by simmosa (spacetimeabed)



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, simmosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/simmosa
Summary: i got this prompt from twitter. here's the text from the tweet:simmosa fic idea: there's a rent revival on broadway and jonah bought amy tickets for the show and a trip to nyc for their anniversaryhope you enjoy it!





	Simmosa Takes Broadway

"Amy!"

Amy looked up from her desk to see none other than Jonah Simms. Well, of course it was Jonah. Not many other people were comfortable enough with her to just pop in her office besides maybe Dina or Cheyenne, and it clearly wasn't either of them. Jonah was standing at the threshold of the office, smiling at Amy as if he hadn’t seen her all morning and they hadn’t shared the ride to work together about two hours before. She stopped having an inner monologue with herself for a moment to actually respond to him.

“What’s up, Jonah?”

“Well,” he said, clearly hiding a surprise that he was just waiting to get out.

“What, Jonah? I’m doing something right now. Cheyenne snuck in here when we were out to lunch yesterday and ordered three thousand tubs of ice cream, and I’ve been trying to fix this problem all day but the vendors aren’t being very polite and I think we should swi-”

“-Amy, okay, here, look. I got us tickets to see...” he held up two tickets in his hand.

“ _ Rent _ ?” she said, trying to contain her excitement. She didn’t want Jonah to see her turn into quite the little girl she always did when she thought of plans to go to Broadway. She took a moment to compose herself and think about the situation. “I mean, how would we even go? There are only two tickets, what about Emma and Parker? Emma can’t watch Parker. She doesn’t even like being in the room when he poops.”

“Parker can’t come to a Broadway show. He’d start crying immediately. Also, I already called Adam and he agreed to take them for the weekend.”

“Was that an awkward call?”

“I’m still shaking from it and he was actually nice this time.” Jonah smiled, almost successfully masking the fear he still felt from talking to Adam. That guy just always intimidated him.

“Okay, but you’re on the schedule every day this weekend, and so am I.”

“I know, but I think the boss is gonna let us go on this trip, since it is our anniversary this Saturday.” 

Ha-ha, Jonah. Amy was the boss. Obviously. Amy wanted to find a reason this trip wouldn’t be too inconvenient for them to take, because she really did want to go. She could just imagine how wonderful it would be to see  _ Rent _ . Sure, it wouldn’t be the original cast from when she fell in love with it as a teenager, but it would definitely be just as amazing. She was sure of it.

“Okay, Jonah, we can go, but I have to fix this problem Cheyenne made.”

“Oh, yeah! She ordered three thousand tubs of ice cream? She knows how to order things for the store?”

“She’s a lot smarter than we give her credit for,” Amy replied, dialing the number to the vendor, “Hi, this is Amy Sosa from Cloud 9 Store 1217 again, I wanted to just clarify that you were cancelling the order that my employee made yesterday. Well, sure, it’s summer, but we just don’t have the storage space for all this ice cream. No, I didn’t tell her to do this...” Amy kept arguing with the vendor and waved at Jonah as he exited the office. 

The rest of the day was tragically dull. Amy always regretted letting Jonah see her childhood bedroom all that time ago, but it seemed to turn out to be a good thing, since he got to find out she was a closet theater nerd. Now, seeing  _ Rent _ was all she could think about, and the end of the day couldn’t come fast enough.

When they got home, Amy didn’t immediately start packing. She didn’t want Jonah to know just how amazing a job he’d done getting these tickets. First, she made sure Emma had done her homework and that Parker was fresh and clean, because sometimes Adam forgot to change his diaper at the end of the day on purpose. Or maybe Parker was so excited to see her at the end of the day that he just let it all out as some sort of present. 

After dinner, Jonah wanted to watch some show that Amy wasn’t interested in, as usual, so she took this time to pack. She did it quickly, the clothes she planned on bringing already all mapped out in her head. She didn’t even notice Emma walk past, because she was too excited for the weekend.

“Mom?”

Amy jumped. “Emma! What’s... what’s crackin’?”

Emma sighed at her mom. “Gross, don’t say that. What are you packing for?”

“Uh, Jonah and I are going away for the weekend.”

“So I get the house to myself? Are you taking Parker?”

“No, of course not. You’re both going with Dad. Can you imagine what you’d do if I let you stay here? You’d throw a huge party, and... that’s exactly what you wanted to do, isn’t it?”

“Whatever. I’ll pack a bag for Dad’s house,” Emma said, a little defeated. Amy finished packing for the three-day weekend and then packed a bag for Parker. She put everything neatly away and then rejoined Jonah on the couch with a comment on how boring whatever he was watching clearly was.

The next morning, they woke both of the kids early to drop them off at Adam’s. When they arrived, he was already standing outside. Amy and Jonah walked up to the house holding Parker and his things, respectively. Amy gave the baby to Adam and Jonah stepped inside the house to drop his things on the couch inside.

“Hey, Adam, how’s... uh-”

“You don’t have to ask me how it’s going every time you see me, Jonah.”

“...Thanks,” he replied, immediately exiting the house and ignoring a look from Emma and Amy. 

“That was... hilarious,” Amy laughed as soon as they got in the car.

“What? I’ve always been scared of him!”

“Jonah, he knows. He gives you a hard time on purpose.” Jonah decided to drop it and buckled up as Amy drove away. 

When they arrived in New York, it was all Amy could do not to wriggle with excitement over being there and Jonah could tell. He wanted to give her this moment without making fun of her for being a theater nerd, but he just couldn’t let it go.

“Hey, Ames, you really excited to go see your favorite Broadway musical with your favorite guy ever?”

“Shut up, Jonah.” He just laughed. The fact that she didn’t say no was enough for him. He had switched places with Amy halfway to New York, and he drove the last bit of the trip to their little hotel where they’d spend the night and the morning waiting for their showtime.

Once they arrived, Amy retrieved her duffel bag from the trunk only to have it taken by a bellhop. She paused for a moment, surprised and not used to being helped like this, then shook it off and thanked the man before walking up to the front desk.

“Hi, we have a reservation under Jonah Simms?”

“...ah, yes,” the person at the desk said. He checked them in and gave them each a key card. “That’s room 304, Mrs. Simms. The bellhop will show you the way. Have a nice stay!”

As soon as the front desk was out of sight, the two immediately started laughing. They didn’t even need to talk about it, because they knew where they were. They loved each other, and a proposal was definitely coming, but neither were worried about when.

The room was good... enough. There was one queen smack in the middle of it, and the TV was clearly broken. The bathroom was small and the shower had a translucent sliding glass door with no curtain. They didn’t really care, though, since they were just going to sleep in this room. 

They unpacked their things and put them where they went in the room, and then immediately left. Their show wasn’t until tomorrow, and they had time to do plenty of tourist-y stuff like eat at Gray’s Papaya and visit Times Square. They did so much that when they got back that night they were both too exhausted to think of anything else.

The next day was THE day. They were both so excited to see  _ Rent _ , and Amy had a feeling that today would just be amazing. It was like a premonition of sorts, but in the most positive way possible. She didn’t know what it was, but today was good. 

The musical was amazing. It was everything Amy and Jonah dreamed of. Every actor was perfect, their voices equally so. Amy couldn’t stop watching the action and Jonah couldn’t stop sneaking glances at her. 

Finally, it was time for the musical to come to a close. The couple stood up and applauded, then filed out of the place into the cold New York night air. They had made a reservation for a nice restaurant afterwards, and they were both really excited to go.

Once there, Amy realized what she was going to do. She didn’t know how it would come up in conversation, but she knew it had to happen. She waited for the right moment all through dinner, and she found what could be the perfect one at dessert.

“So, Amy, you having fun?” Jonah asked in his way that screamed  _ validate me _ . 

“Sure. This weekend has been... fine.” She couldn’t even hide it. A smile forced its way onto her face.

“That great, huh?”

“Well, this...” she gestured to herself and then to him, “has been pretty great. You’ve been pretty great, and I think we’re doing...”

“Amy, before you finish, can I say something?”

“No, I’m not done. What I’m trying to say is I love you, and I want you around. Like,  _ around _ . Would you, uh...”

Jonah tried not to smile, but he failed tremendously. “What, marry you?”

“Yeah.” Amy responded, blushing at the fact that those words had just come out of his mouth.

“Oh, well, you know, I’ve been carrying this...” he pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it on the table rather nonchalantly, “... for about a month now, and I think if you open it you might find your answer.”

She looked at him, her heart beating so quickly she was sure everyone in the place could hear it. She opened the box and pulled the ring out, handing it to him and holding out her hand so he could put it on her. She looked at it for a moment, then back at him.

“So that’s a yes, then?”

Jonah laughed out loud.

“Yeah, that’s a yes.”


End file.
